This invention relates to a device for attaching a fitment to an open mouth container, which device also includes a closure for sealing the container.
Fitments are devices that are adapted for attachment to the open mouth of the container to perform a variety of functions, such as altering the manner or type of flow of the contents from the container. One well-known type of fitment is a nonrefillable pour fitment which is adapted to prevent fraudulent addition to or replacement of a container's content. Examples of such fitments are described in Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,919, Lepri U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,192, Greene U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,470 and Bereziat U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,548. The fitment may be adapted to fit completely within a neck portion of the container, as is shown in the Fisher patent, or it may be adapted to attach in some manner with an outer portion of the container, as shown by Lepri and Bereziat.
It would be desirable to provide a device for attaching a fitment to a container which included an attaching feature as well as a tamper-evident closure.